


Свой среди чужих

by Anonymous



Category: Original Work
Genre: Everyday Life, Minor Character Death, Other, POV Male Character, School, UST, obscene language
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-18
Updated: 2017-04-18
Packaged: 2018-08-08 10:24:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7754068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Знаете то чувство, когда не можешь найти своё место? Когда чувствуешь себя не в своей тарелке рядом с людьми, которые очень на тебя похожи, и по-домашнему уютно и тепло рядом с совершенно отличными от тебя? А на следующий же день они меняются местами, и ты мечешься от одних к другим, не зная, кому ещё доверять, кроме как анонимусов из сети. Я знаю это не понаслышке.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Пролог

**Author's Note:**

> ИМХО, кое-где железного обоснуя и логики нет, но я постараюсь сделать так, чтобы это не выглядело слишком бредом.
> 
> Я обещал написать такой фф — я сделал.

Моя мать всегда хотела девочку, чтобы помогала по дому. Собственно, на этом предложении и можно закончить историю, если бы всё не было так печально.  
  
О, она не просто хотела девочку, она была одержима этой идеей настолько, что не признавала мальчиков.  
  
Господи, лучше бы она сделала аборт.  
  
Я не знаю, как ей удалось, но теперь даже в свидетельстве о рождении и всех остальных документах у меня женский пол. Скорее всего, заплатила кучу денег. Впрочем, в этой стране всё именно так и делается.  
  
А дальше мне с самого детства втирали, что я девочка. Наряжали в платье, отращивали волосы, занимались голосом, прививали женские привычки, мышление, поведение. Самое весёлое в этой истории — у меня нет отца, а родственники давно послали нашу семью к чертям. В общем, поделиться мне не с кем.  
  
В десять лет — довольно поздно, не так ли? — я нашёл энциклопедию, где объяснялось, _чем_ отличаются мужчины и женщины. Больше я ту книгу не видел. Мать сказала, мол, всё не так, и вообще, не спрашивай у меня ерунду всякую. Но уже тогда я заподозрил неладное.  
  
В двенадцать лет же я давно говорил-писал в мужском роде, но лишь в Интернете и мысленно.  
  
В четырнадцать я перешёл на шантаж. Наверное, Бог смилостивился надо мною. В общем, я стал требовать, чтобы мне хотя бы дома разрешили не играть в этот маскарад, иначе я всем не только расскажу, но и покажу правду. А если выгонит из дома — пойду в полицию, что ещё делать? Мать согласилась, но выдвинула своё требование: чтобы наши отношения остались такими же, на уровне «мать-дочь». Я не стал спорить, но маленькими шажками продвигался к своей цели. Это была моя первая победа.  
  
Мне даже удалось уломать её на короткую стрижку и другие более-менее, скажем так, нейтральные вещи: к примеру, отказаться от юбок-платьев-сарафанов, перейти на джинсы, кроссовки и так далее. Конечно, не сразу, но я радуюсь даже этому.  
  
Однако с ватой под лифчиком мне приходится ходить до сих пор, как и разговаривать с окончаниями «-а» у глаголов. И самое страшное, как я мог забыть? Отбиваться от парней, коих, к счастью, немного. Мне повезло, что предпочитают они более женственных и хрупких одноклассниц. Я же заработал статус «пацанки» у девушек — именно этим словом меня зовут с пренебрежением все, кому не лень — и «своего» у парней.  
  
Когда меня кто-то спрашивает, есть ли у меня бойфренд, невозмутимо отвечаю, что лесбиянка. Так забавно наблюдать за изменившимся в одно мгновение лицом. А что, почти не соврал. Почти.  
  
Печальна такая жизнь, но ничего. Потерплю, пока не съеду от неё, укажу настоящие данные в документах и заживу так, _как_ хочу я.


	2. Вторжение. Глава 1

Очередное сонное утро. Я поздно лёг, так что выспаться, понятное дело, не смог. Вместе со мной ещё полкласса таких же. Да кто выспится с таким объёмом домашки? Нас и так нагрузили по самое не хочу.  
  
Впрочем, отличники, успевшие сдать свою работу ещё пять минут назад, были со мной несогласны. Одна из таких сейчас сидела рядом со мной и упрямо пыталась закапать мозги чуть более, чем полностью, но я был настолько сонным, что ничего не соображал.  
  
— Эй! — пощёлкала у меня пальцами перед носом Настя. — Ты вообще спала сегодня?  
  
— Да спал… — на секунду я замолчал и добавил ненавистное окончание. Нужно точно раньше ложиться.  
  
— Заметно, — с явным сарказмом протянула та. — Глаза красные, мешки как у бабки старой.  
  
— Не ворчи, молодая, — беззлобно ответил я и улыбнулся.  
  
— Тимофеева, ты что, уже всё сделала? — обращалась училка явно ко мне. Вздохнув, я опустил голову в тетрадь. Последнее уравнение никак не уравнивалось, и я был уже готов скомкать черновик и оставить так, как вдруг в меня что-то прилетело и отскочило от головы. Маленькое, но твёрдое. Как обычно. Лучше не буду обращать внимания, не отцепятся же потом.  
  
— Кстати, ты же на классном часе вчера не была? — спросила Настя. Почему «кстати», если это не в тему вообще, понять мне было не суждено.  
  
— Прогулял.  
  
Я тут же напрягся, но виду не подавал. Бывает же, что люди «глотают» окончания, в самом деле. Блин, голова трещит, ещё и школа эта.  
  
— Я помню, — та, похоже, не заметила, — и да, классная сказала, что у нас новенький.  
  
— И? — Мне было как-то срать. Всё равно я общаюсь только с ней, да и то несколько вынужденно.  
  
— Сегодня. — Настя смотрела на меня так, будто сообщила как минимум о конце света, а я воспринял всё как шутку.  
  
— И?  
  
— Да ну тебя.  
  
Честно говоря, я и одноклассников всех по имени не знал. Впрочем, обращаться к ним надобности не было. Я зевнул и хотел вернуться к уравнению, как дверь открылась, и вошли классная с, как нетрудно догадаться, новеньким. Все встали. Она бросила пару фраз и вышла. Жестоко, но всем похуй, могла даже не представлять его. Или почти всем. Как бы там ни было, большей части. Нужно заслужить авторитет.  
  
Тут же прозвенел звонок, и пришлось сдать свою недоделку-нетленку. Обычно у меня проблем с алгеброй не было, но в моём-то состоянии…  
  
По дороге в кабинет химии Настя пыталась разговорить меня. Нельзя сказать, что мы особо близки, но стараемся держаться вместе, а это всяко лучше, чем одиночество.  
  
— Давай сходим после уроков в тот магазин? Ну, который открылся недавно, — предложила она.  
  
— «КРН»? — Настя кивнула. — А ты там была?  
  
— Нет ещё, потому тебя зову. У них в первую неделю такие скидки… — Она закатила глаза и улыбнулась. Не то чтобы Настя была шопоголиком (хотя этого ей не позволяли личные финансы), однако мимо скидок пройти не могла.  
  
— Там людей, скорее всего, дохрена будет.  
  
— Ну пожалуйста. — Она взяла меня за руку и умоляюще посмотрела.  
  
— Хорошо. Где встретимся?  
  
— Как обычно.  
  
Не люблю ходить за одеждой. Долго возиться с «грудью», поправлять, чтобы она не была ниже положенного. Боюсь, что заметит кто-то.  
  
— Кстати, как расшифровывается «КРН»?  
  
— «Купи. Радуйся. Носи».  
  
— Гениально, — ответил я. Разговор перестал меня интересовать. Я обвёл взглядом класс. Привычная картина, в которой мало что поменялось. Однако… новенький подходил ко всем, очевидно, знакомился. Не удивлюсь, если его послали. Такой уж у нас класс.  


***

  
На обеденном перерыве я слегка взбодрился. Вокруг новичка уже собрался небольшой круг из девочек. Тоже мне гуру пикапа. Если бы не мой внешний вид, я бы завалил их ещё на первой встрече.  
  
— Ты чего? — спросила Настя и взглядом указала на мои руки. Оказалось, я так сильно сжал кулаки, что уничтожил свой обед в виде бутеров. Ну и ладно, всё равно аппетита не было.  
  
— Бесит он меня.  
  
— А потом ты в него влюбишься, но он уже найдёт себе девушку…  
  
Меня аж передёрнуло. Хорошо, что тайну мою никто не знает, кроме знакомой по сети.  
  
— Ты сериал с реальной жизнью не путаешь? — Ей-богу, иногда Настя ведёт себя как гламурная киса, пусть и отличница. — Прости, — слегка смягчился я.  
  
— Ничего, — спокойно ответила она. — Давай познакомимся с ним? Хоть для приличия.  
  
— Мне он не нравится. Он будто себя альфачом выставить пытается.  
  
— Женя, ну прекрати уже видеть в людях только плохое. У тебя вечно лицо недовольное.  
  
Женя… Всё же я рад, что краткая форма моего имени — Евгения — звучит так нейтрально. И вдвойне рад из-за того, что никто ко мне не обращается полностью или «Женька».  
  
— Ладно, пошли, — нехотя сказал я, но меня спас звонок на урок.  


***

  
В этот раз отвязаться от Насти не вышло, поэтому на следующей же перемене я был вынужден придумывать темы для разговора.  
  
— Типа привет, — начал я и замялся, но тут же получил несильный удар локтём от Насти.  
  
— Вы что-то хотели? — Он посмотрел на нас, как на идиотов.  
  
— Познакомиться, — тихо ответила Настя.  
  
— Мне как-то всё равно, но от неё спасения нет.  
  
Получив ещё один удар, я понял, что лучше молчать.  
  
— Ну… ладно. Меня Костя зовут.  
  
— Настя.  
  
— Женя, — под нос себе сказал я и попытался выдавить улыбку, но вышло, наверное, не очень. Судя по роже Кости, ему тоже было скучно. На его месте я б ливнул, на кой эта якобы вежливость? Смысл терпеть тех, на кого тебе накласть?  
  
— Ясно. Ну, я пойду, — сказал он после небольшой паузы. Умный поступок, я оценил.  


***

  
— Как думаешь, мне идёт? — спросила Настя после примерки очередного платья.  
  
— Думаю, что тебе надо остановиться, пока все деньги не потратила. Но да, на тебе оно неплохо сидит. Пойдём? А то уже два часа здесь.  
  
— Хм… Ты права. Я должна вовремя остановиться, — подозрительно легко согласилась Настя, а после пошла на кассу. Я же ничего не брал. Зачем? За мужской бы одеждой сходить лучше. Вырос почти из всего.  
  
Знакомая мелодия прервала мои мысли. Маман названивает опять.  
  
— Да? — ответил я.  
  
— Ты где? — как обычно, ни здрасьте ни до свидания.  
  
— Домой идти уже буду. — Я сбросил вызов и посмотрел на часы. Пять.  
  
— Опять сгоняет? — тут же появилась Настя с огромным пакетом.  
  
— Да не парься, она не дома, можно соврать. Идём?  
  
— …Можно я сегодня у тебя останусь? — подозрительно тихо спросила она.  
  
— Эм?  
  
— Родители поссорились, — грустно сказала Настя. Она не выглядела расстроенной от слова «совсем» (по крайней мере, за весь день), но выручать надо. Я знаю, какие они у неё любители подраться. Просто можно не врубать показуху, а говорить прямо.  
  
— Ладно. Я разберусь с мамой потом, пошли пока.  


***

  
«Препятствие» (именно в кавычках) в виде маман было устранено, и я уже стелил Насте в другой комнате. Я не боялся, что меня раскроют, ведь у меня по комнате ничего не поймёшь, а в шкафу не рыться у неё мозгов хватит. С уроками давно было покончено.  
  
— Женя, почему ты так редко улыбаешься? — вдруг спросила Настя.  
  
— Я? Я улыбаюсь. Сегодня два раза, — я натянул глупую лыбу, — и сейчас.  
  
— Нет, не так… Искренне, от души.  
  
— Мало вещей, которые могут меня развеселить. Давай спать уже, я устала.  
  
Настя кивнула и пошла в своё временное пристанище, а я снял с себя лифчик и с облегчением выдохнул. Взяв телефон, я забрался с ним под одеяло и открыл переписку со своей знакомой. Она была онлайн.  
  
«Привет, не спишь?» — быстро напечатал я и посмотрел на время. Одиннадцать.  
  
«Как видишь, нет. Как сегодня день прошёл?» — довольно быстро пришёл ответ.  
  
«Скучно. Не думаю, что тебе будет интересно читать про новеньких и мои крестовые походы в магазины: D, так что будем считать, что никак. Ты смогла достать билеты на концерт?»  
  
«Я ещё в процессе. Чую, придётся с рук покупать. Как думаешь, искать попутчиков или одной ехать?»  
  
Делим шкуру неубитого медведя.  
  
«Одной. Дело не в том, любишь ты компании или нет, просто я начитался уже историй, как всю дорогу они в телефоне сидят и концерт через него же смотрят».  
  
«Если я достану, поедешь со мной? Хоть узнаю, как ты выглядишь :)»  
  
«Боюсь, стольки денег у меня нет… Трачу всё на вещи, которые мне нахрен не сдались, чтобы подозрения не вызвать».  
  
«Например? :D» — Меня пугали её смайлики, ибо та их ставила очень редко.  
  
«Они же все стереотипами мыслят. Поэтому у меня розовый чехол, платья и прочее, прочее… Спасибо, что пока не лапали, но не знаю, надолго ли», — я резко сменил тему.  
  
«…мне надо идти. Срочно. Завтра спишемся», — написала она и моментально вышла из сети. Всё равно уже спать пора, а то опять не высплюсь. Закрыв глаза, я моментально провалился в сон.


	3. Вторжение. Глава 2

Упавшие листья хрустели под ногами. Ветер гонял их туда-сюда, не забывая свистеть. Да ещё и дождь, казалось, вот-вот начнётся. Людей в старом парке почти не было, лишь по делам и такие же, как я, кому дома не сидится. Мама снова на работу ушла, а я воспользовался этим и вышел на улицу в нормальной одежде. Не в женской. У меня её не очень много, но лучше, чем ничего. Заткнув уши наушниками, я побрёл к фонтану, сел на скамью примирения и стал рассматривать случайных прохожих. Никому не было дела до меня, как и мне до них. Я их навряд ли вспомню вообще, когда приду домой. Я достал альбом и попробовал сделать несколько зарисовок фонтана, людей, зданий с разных ракурсов. Хочу стать художником, но, наверное, не потяну, поэтому это хобби останется всего лишь хобби. Да и я самоучка. В художку меня отдавать не хотели.  
  
Я просидел так около двух часов, делая наброски. И сидел бы долго, если бы на горизонте не появился знакомый силуэт. Костя. Нужно валить. Быстро покидав всё как попало в сумку, я побежал в сторону туалета, дал деньги и заперся в кабинке. Твою ж мать… Он же мог меня по лицу узнать. Только этого не хватало. Надеюсь, всё-таки он меня не заметил.  
  
Выждав около пяти минут, я смыл и подошёл к раковине, мельком взглянув в зеркало. Блядь.  
  
Я. Забыл. Снять. Лифчик.  
  
Сука.  
  
Просто самый лоховский лох по жизни.  
  
Рядом никого не было. Я расстегнул его сзади, просунул руки под свитер, высунул правую из рукава и из лямки, засунул обратно, то же самое с левой. Всё заняло не больше минуты. Поправив одежду, я запихал лифчик в сумку и вышел на улицу.  
  
На входе я нос к носу столкнулся с Костей. В голове сразу пронеслись все известные мне ругательства. Он хотел что-то сказать, но я быстро убежал. И только на безопасном расстоянии я остановился, чтобы передохнýть. За мной никто не гнался. Хм, а с чего я вообще решил, что он хотел за мной побежать? Может, просто собирался выдать что-то в духе «Осторожнее, чуть не столкнулись».  
  
Я купил воду, чтобы плеваться ей. Не знаю, почему, но мне нравится. Особенно прикольно было облить так Настю летом. Она была слишком горячая. Я усмехнулся, вспомнив этот момент. Перед глазами проносились события прошлого лета. Как я познакомился со своей подругой в сети. Как мы с Настей вместе в лагерь поехали. Помню, мы половину отряда пастой измазали. А ещё мне пришлось спасать себя от какого-то парня, который влюбился в меня. К счастью, Настя мне помогла. Это именно её идеей и было — врать всем, что я лесбиянка. Были, конечно, и те, которые меня чморили за это, но я не обращал внимания.  
  
Я так погрузился в свои мысли, что не заметил, как кого-то облил… Твою ж мать! Это опять был Костя! Бросив бутылку, я снова сбежал. Пожалуй, хватит с меня на сегодня приключений. Я свернул на свою улицу и уже спокойным шагом добрался до дома.  


***

  
— Доброе утро! — бодро выкрикнула Настя, едва я переступил порог класса. Плюхнувшись рядом с ней, я устало кивнул и положил голову на парту. — Ты опять не выспалась?  
  
— Не опять, а снова.  
  
Я поднял голову и осмотрел присутствующих. Кости ещё нет. Отлично. Если он придёт ко звонку, то я смогу оттянуть неприятный разговор до следующей перемены. А там уже что-нибудь придумаю.  
  
Но мои надежды не оправдались. Лёгок на помине. Костя не спеша зашёл в класс и пошёл к своему месту. Ладно, может, он не узнал меня. Надеюсь, что да.  
  
Вдруг Настя встала и подошла к нему. Они оживлённо беседовали, но я не слышал, о чём. Костя что-то сказал, она улыбнулась. Отбить у меня единственную подругу в реальности хочешь? Выкуси, не позволю.  
  
Я хотел уже сорваться, но неожиданно он ей протянул конверт, и Настя, бросив какую-то фразу, вернулась на место.  
  
— Что он тебе дал?  
  
— Да так, на день рождения позвал.  
  
Если бы я третий день только был в новом коллективе, то никого бы не звал. Надо получше человека узнать хоть. Но Костя, видимо, из тех наивных, которые считают, что все ему рады. Ещё и приглашение в конвертах… К чему этот пафос из американских сериалов?  
  
Я посмотрел на него. Не похоже, что он вообще помнит вчерашнее. Всё-таки не узнал меня. Видимо, не рассматривал. Или не придавал значения.  


***

  
За весь день не происходило ничего необычного, кроме странных взглядов Кости… Таких, по которым ничего не поймёшь. Вроде не злился, не осуждал. Просто смотрел, будто дырку пытался прожечь. Влюбился, что ли? Надеюсь, нет. Мне этого очень не хотелось.  
  
У меня никогда всё равно не будет любимого человека. Кому я такой нужен? Бракованный. И я никогда не смогу раскрыть свою тайну кому-то в реальности. Вдруг меня не примут? Ещё, возможно, засмеют и расскажут всем остальным.  
  
Было дело, когда я сам влюблялся. Приходилось лишь со стороны наблюдать за ними и вздыхать. Даже лесбиянок я отвергал. Не хотелось, чтобы меня воспринимали девушкой. Так что отношения с кем-то я построить не смогу, пока живу так. Ладно, пора прекратить, а то такими мыслями довести себя до суицида легко.  
  
Дорога домой длилась дольше обычного. Обычно я за десять минут дохожу, но сейчас время словно тянулось вечность. Что-то внутри меня не хотело возвращаться в родные стены, и поэтому я шёл маленькими шажками. Наверное, это из-за матери. А может, просто надоело жить в женской оболочке, хотя, казалось, я давно с этим смирился.  
  
Не успел я ещё далеко отойти от школы, как меня кто-то хлопнул по плечу. Обернувшись, я заметил Костю. Да что ему надо от меня? Если бы он знал мою вторую личность, с которой вчера столкнулся в парке, то я бы решил, что он сталкерит.  
  
— Привет, — поздоровался он и отвёл взгляд в сторону.  
  
— Привет, — постарался я как можно нейтральнее ответить.  
  
— Придёшь ко мне на день рождения? На следующей неделе. В субботу.  
  
Как-то это по-детски выглядело со стороны. «А как надо по-взрослому звать людей на праздник?» — будто с упрёком спросил внутренний голос. Я не знал. В принципе, планов у меня не было на этот день, можно сходить. Всё равно лучше, чем сидеть в четырёх стенах.  
  
— Хорошо, — согласился я.  
  
— Вот адрес. — Костя протянул мне такой же конверт, как Насте, и быстро убежал.  
  
И тут я понял, что совершенно не знаю, что ему подарить. Впрочем, у меня ещё полторы недели, чтобы подумать над этим.  
  
Закинув конверт в сумку, я с каким-то облегчением пошёл домой.  
  
Встретила меня пустая квартира. Мама опять на работе… Трудоголик. Не то чтобы я её сильно люблю, но немного грустно, когда рядом с тобой постоянно никого нет. Forever alone, блин. В голове стали всплывать строчки из недавно прослушанной песни:  
  
_«I walk a lonely road,_  
The only one that I have ever known.  
Donʼt know where it goes,  
But itʼs home to me and I walk alone».  
  
Мне знакомо это чувство. Хорошо, в школе и в сети я не один, а в повседневной жизни? От родной матери никакой поддержки. Ей будто всё равно на меня. Конечно, работа важнее. Но всё равно это грустно. Блин, если ей не всё равно на меня, пусть придёт прямо сейчас.  
  
Послышался звон ключей, а после — звук захлопнувшейся входной двери. Что за? Я кинулся в коридор. Да, это мама пришла. Но почему так рано? У неё смена должна была закончиться через два часа.  
  
Она прошла мимо меня, снова не поздоровавшись, и ушла в свою комнату. Даже когда она дома, я всё равно чувствую себя одиноко. Умираю я, режут меня, квартира горит — ей насрать. Она отдыхает.  
  
Я заткнул уши наушниками и включил ту самую песню, а после уткнулся носом в подушку. Не хотелось ничего делать. Просто лежать. Зачем я живу вообще? Нет, зачем я существую? Какой смысл, если всё, что я хочу, под запретом?  
  
Отвлёк меня звук уведомления. Кто-то написал. Подняв голову, я посмотрел на экран телефона. Моя знакомая. Похоже, только ей я нужен.  
  
«Привет. Я смогла их достать!»  
  
Хоть у неё всё хорошо. На душе как-то потеплело. Я улыбнулся.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Green Day — Boulevard Of Broken Dreams.
> 
> Мне кажется, эта глава вышла не очень...


	4. Вторжение. Глава 3

— Насть, ты долго?  
  
Я почему-то сильно нервничал и боялся опоздать. Сам не знал, откуда мой страх взялся. Вроде ж ерунда, если даже и плохо подумают о нас, то мне что с этого? Однако не покидало ощущение, что мы пропустим что-то важное.  
  
— Уже всё.  
  
Настя в сто пятый раз поправила причёску, осмотрела себя с ног до головы в зеркале и, видимо, наконец-то успокоилась.  
  
— Ты так и пойдёшь? — спросила она.  
  
Да уж, с ней мы оделись совершенно по-разному. Я надел любимые джинсы и футболку, а Настя — юбку (причём короткую…) с блузкой. Кроме того, она ещё три часа локоны завивала. Неужто решила понравиться Косте? Или просто пытается выглядеть на моём фоне лучше? Впрочем, мне от этого ни жарко ни холодно. Всё равно буду тихо сидеть в уголке и фоткать неловкие ситуации одноклассников, чтобы потом в сеть слить.  
  
— А что не так? Костяныч, — бр, никогда так знакомых Кость не звал, — же решил дискотеку устроить, а с такой короткой юбкой, как у тебя, всё видно будет. Да и остальное на меня не налазит… Сама знаешь, почему.  
  
Стоит ли говорить, что я себе уже пару лет ничего не покупал, кроме школьной формы? Носить практически нечего. Хотя мне и не нужны вагоны одежды.  
  
Настя перевела взгляд на часы и тут же поторопила меня:  
  
— Пошли уже, опаздываем.  


***

  
Стоило мне войти внутрь, как в нос тут же ударил запах алкоголя. О, тогда фотки будут ещё веселее. Интересно, где достал? Нам же даже семнадцать не всем есть.  
  
В коридоре была видна не вся квартира, но уже можно было понять, что нашу двушку с этими хоромами сравнивать тупо. Ох, нет, теперь я его даже «обидеть» не смогу, поди, родители влиятельные. Ну, бабла точно дофига. Да и в центре живут. М-да, и с каких это пор меня стало интересовать чужое материальное положение?  
  
У входа нас встретил и сам виновник торжества. Костя оценивающе пробежался взглядом по Насте и, явно оставшись довольным, разочарованно посмотрел на меня. Да и хрен с ним, но каким завышенным ЧСВ надо обладать, чтобы так открыто кого-то разглядывать? Ладно, не хочу грузить этим голову.  
  
— Рад, что вы пришли, — он улыбнулся настолько приторно-мило, что аж противно стало. Да и в такой обстановке пьяных подростков, которые пытаются трясти всеми конечностями под стрёмную музыку, это выглядит неуместно.  
  
— Привет, — поздоровались мы одновременно с Настей и переглянулись. Костя повёл нас к остальным.  
  
Я увидел не то, что ожидал. Пьяных-бухих не было, только выпившие (да и танцевали не настолько убого) и сосущиеся по углам парочки. Либо ещё очень мало времени прошло, либо умеют себя контролировать, что неожиданно для моего класса. Мне только соседей жалко. Настолько мощные басы были, что ещё в подъезде слышно.  
  
— Кстати, — я достал открытку с деньгами и протянул Косте, — с днём рождения.  
  
Он почему-то удивился — я думал, подарили деньги если не все, то большая часть — и поблагодарил, а после куда-то отошёл. Раньше это казалось просто банальным, а сейчас ещё и тупым. У него и так дофига денег.  
  
— Дарить деньги? Ты с ума сошла? — тут же напомнила о себе Настя и приготовилась к длинной лекции-тираде, но я её заткнул:  
  
— Я знаю, это тупо. На большее фантазии не хватило. А ты что подарила?  
  
Она сначала замялась, потом покраснела. Если бы не музыка, я бы умер от этой неловкой паузы. Потому что с Настей разговор легко может зайти в такой тупик, когда можно включать сверчков. Или это цикады стрекочут? А может, кузнечики? Блин, почему я о такой фигне сейчас думаю? Для таких мыслей есть туалет и кровать.  
  
— Я ему стихи написала, — наконец выдала она. Точно влюбилась. Я постарался не заржать.  
  
— Уже прочла? — как можно нейтральнее спросил я.  
  
— Ещё нет… Я боюсь.  
  
Настя смотрела себе под ноги и играла с пальцами, словно боясь поднять взгляд на меня.  
  
— Да ладно тебе, романтика же, всё такое, влюблённая ты наша. Только не делай это при всех, ещё засмеют. Знаешь же наших одноклассников. Зашквар и так далее.  
  
Она кивнула и, подойдя ближе, обняла меня. Я сначала даже растерялся, а потом нехотя приобнял Настю в ответ.  
  
— Ладно. Я пойду, — твёрдо сказала она и пошла в сторону Кости.  
  
Я задумался. Если я так ему не нравлюсь — а это можно понять по тому, как он разглядывал нас, — то нафига меня звать было? Я посмотрел на то, как мило ворковала эта парочка. А ведь рано или поздно даже обе мои подруги себе кого-то найдут… А я останусь один. Аргх, ну почему мне вечно лезет в голову бред всякий? Проживу и один, от этого никто ещё не умер. Вернее, умер, но не от этого. В конце концов, можно просто с кем-то снимать квартиру. Со знакомой какой-то. Рано или поздно такая необходимость появится, когда я стану студентом.  
  
…И она тоже будет кого-то приводить. Нет, не вариант. Надо искать друга-асексуала.  
  
Я не заметил, как ко мне подошла Настя. Она буквально светилась от радости. И так всё ясно, даже спрашивать не буду.  
  
Настя повисла на мне и тихо шепнула:  
  
— Ему понравилось.  
  
— Я рад.  
  
Да твою мать! Я специально икнул и добавил «-а». Но ей было не до этого. Настя витала в облаках и уже явно представляла их совместную жизнь в розовых тонах. М-да, аж блевать тянет. Не по мне такая «романтега», пусть я и часто думаю о том, с кем я проживу остаток жизни. Но это же нормально. Все рано или поздно думают об этом.  
  
Я отлепил её от себя под предлогом голода и как бы случайно оказался рядом с Костей.  
  
— Зачем ты меня позвал, если тебе нравится Настя? — прямо спросил я. Не то чтобы я ревновал (господи, помилуй), но мне правда интересно. Он же считает, что я её подруга, так что удивиться подобным вопросам не должен.  
  
Костя отвёл взгляд в сторону, будто обдумывал, что сказать.  
  
— Во-первых, мне не нравится Настя, с ней просто интересно общаться, в отличие от… — он промолчал, но я почему-то принял это на свой счёт, — …в отличие от остальных одноклассников. Во-вторых, она попросила, чтобы я и тебя позвал. Но…  
  
Даже дослушивать не стал и выбежал из комнаты. Такого ответа я точно не ожидал. Внутри аж похолодело. Знал бы — остался дома. Я вышел из квартиры, а затем и на улицу. Боже, какой позор… Обидно до слёз. Плакать я не собирался — по крайней мере, здесь. И обидно мне не из-за того, что я какому-то пидору не угодил, а потому что Настя меня так подставила. Она меня словно унизила перед своим обожаемым Костей.  
  
Придя домой, я закрыл дверь, прижался к ней спиной и сел вниз. У меня не было сил, чтобы добраться до комнаты и упасть на кровать. Никогда я не чувствовал себя так хреново. Вроде мелочь, привык, что всем плевать на меня, но легче не становилось. В квартире, как и всегда, была гробовая тишина. Я достал телефон, включил вай-фай и открыл переписку со своей подругой.  
  
«Привет. Что делать, если хочется поныть, но не хочется грузить друзей?» — напечатал я, но пока не отправлял.  
  
Друзей… Значит, их минимум двое. А кто у меня ещё был? Только она. Я исправил «друзей» на «близких», но всё равно остался недоволен. И близких у меня нет, кроме неё. Я исправил на «друга».  
  
«О, рада, что не забываешь обо мне) Заведи дневник или блог, но второй вариант и удобнее, и надёжнее».  
  
«Спасибо. Какой сайт посоветуешь?»  
  
«Tumblr. Мне кажется, он самый удобный, хотя я там почти не сижу, но лучше, чем ВК или дайри».  
  
Я вбил его в Гугл и зашёл на сайт. Быстро зарегистрировавшись, начал писать:  
  
«Обидно, когда тебя предают. Ещё обиднее, когда предают те, от кого ты этого не ожидал. Пора смириться, скажете вы, невидимые собеседники? Может быть, вы правы, но сейчас мне надо выговориться. Может, предательство — это слишком громко, но мне всё равно, как это обозвать. Суть в чём: меня пригласили только по просьбе красивой подруги. Я молча ушёл».  
  
Опубликовав пост, я вышел из сети и пошёл в свою комнату. Нужно ещё уроки доделать и разобраться с непонятными темами… И всё же. Вроде ерунду сделал, а стало легче. Хотя не факт, что этот недокрик души кому-то попадётся на глаза, ибо теги я не ставил. Но ком в горле пропал. Кажется, теперь я знаю, кому изливать душу. Всё же не хочу свою подругу лишний раз расстраивать. А остальным просто не буду показывать слабость. Это был последний раз.  
  
Я очистил свои мысли и со спокойной душой сел за стол. Но кто-то явно был против этого. Без конца приходили уведомления о СМС-ках. Я посмотрел на экран. Настя. Со вздохом я открыл их.  
  
16:59: «Ты где?»  
  
Если бы она лучше меня знала, то вполне бы догадалась, куда я могу пойти.  
  
17:03: «Ау?»  
  
17:05: «Ты что, ушла?»  
  
Нет, блин, распался на атомы.  
  
17:05: «Нормально вообще, я тут волнуюсь за неё, а она не отвечает».  
  
17:08: «Жень… Ну хоть точку отправь, я же переживаю».  
  
Ага, переживает она. Так я и поверил.  
  
17:20: «Д кму ты жна? стршная никто непсмтрт».  
  
Кое-кто явно выпил. Приходили ещё сообщения, но расшифровать я их уже не смог. Выключив телефон, я продолжил учить уроки. После того сообщения, где Настя меня страшной назвала, на душе возникло очень гадкое чувство. Противное такое, липкое. Будто в говно окунули.  
  
А если она на самом деле так считает? Я, конечно, не эталон красоты, но мне и не надо, чтобы на меня смотрели. При этом не хочу прожить один. Но я не планирую с кем-то встречаться в таком возрасте. Да и подходящего кандидата нет… Даже влюбиться не в кого. М-да, теперь я уже рассуждаю как девушка. Докатился.  
  
Я не выдержал и снова открыл переписку с подругой, включив телефон.  
  
«Ещё раз спасибо. Может, скажешь мне своё имя? Или хотя бы как тебя звать…»  
  
«Зови так, как в нике ;)»  
  
Да с радостью, если бы не одна проблема. Ник — Имя Фамилия.  
  
«Ладно… Чем маешься?»  
  
«Вещи пакую».  
  
Точно… Концерт. Аж в Москве. А мой город даже на картах не всегда есть. И с чего Костя решил переехать в такую глушь? Нет, с чего его родители решили? В ушах зазвенели его слова. Надо не думать об этом… Ладно, я спокоен.  
  
«Жаль, что ты не поедешь :(» — дописала она.  
  
Действительно жаль. Я бы с удовольствием поехал на концерт Rammstein, если бы не мама. Карманных мне почти не выдают, а просить у неё — глупо. «Зачем тратить деньги на такую ерунду? Иди уроки учи».  
  
«Удачи…»  
  
Я снова вышел из сети. Мне не хотелось больше ни с кем разговаривать, и я с головой окунулся в учёбу, стараясь отогнать от себя все плохие мысли. И всё равно в памяти без конца всплывал тот неприятный момент. Если бы не нужно было носить женскую маску, думаю, я бы так не переживал из-за всякой фигни. Просто и так чувствую себя хреново, а эти мелочи меня добивают.  
  
Я бы никогда не решился на суицид. Но если бы выбора не было, какой способ я бы взял? Точно не вскрытие вен — очень низкий болевой порог. Снотворное, может… Безболезненно вроде. О боже. Я всерьёз об этом размышляю? Плохие мысли. Нужно гнать их поганой метлой.  
  
Я вдруг поймал себя на том, что перечитываю один и тот же абзац уже десятый раз. В голове ничего не откладывается. Я не вникаю в текст. Почему так сложно сконцентрироваться, когда в мире такая хрень происходит? Да что там в мире… Просто со мной. Ладно, отложу всё на завтра. Сегодня я явно не в состоянии заниматься. Иду по пути наименьшего сопротивления, браво.  


***

  
— Ты чего ушла тогда? — докапывалась до меня Настя в школе. Опять.  
  
— Какая тебе разница? — огрызнулся я. — Ты своё последнее сообщение не помнишь?  
  
— Я же уже извинилась… Что тебе не так?  
  
— Да всё так. Подумаешь, пригласили по твоей просьбе.  
  
Веду себя как обиженная баба. Хотя я действительно обижен на неё.  
  
— Вот гад! Просила же не говорить! — воспылала она праведным гневом и направилась к Косте. Уж не знаю я, о чём они беседовали, без разницы было. Не хочу больше с ней общаться. Для меня Настя умерла. Всё, тема закрыта.  
  
Пока урок ещё не начался, я залез в любимую соцсеть и стал рассматривать фотки, которые мне отправила Имя. Не успел все посмотреть до школы, а прислала она их утром.  
  
Я в сотый раз отметил, какая хорошая у неё камера. Она даже скинула два коротких видео. Я решил, что посмотрю дома. Она на всех концертах делает не очень много фотографий, всё-таки не через экран его смотреть пришла, а насладиться атмосферой. Мне же пришлось довольствоваться трансляцией с Перископа… Что-то я часто ною в последнее время.  
  
— Опять твои немцы? — возникла надо мной Настя, из-за чего я дёрнулся и чуть телефон не выронил. Решив промолчать, я демонстративно убрал его и уткнулся в учебник. Она фыркнула и села рядом.  


***

  
— Ну прости меня, пожалуйста! — Настя гналась за мной, но явно не успевала за моим быстрым шагом. — Я хотела как лучше. А то сообщение вообще не я писала.  
  
Браво, мы теперь врём.  
  
— Не иди за мной, пожалуйста.  
  
Дорога домой превратилась в сущий ад с ней. Мне просто нужно время, чтобы отойти, но она мне этого самого времени не давала.  
  
— Да послушай же ты меня!  
  
Вдруг Настя поскользнулась и грохнулась в лужу. Я засмеялся, сфотографировал её и быстро побежал домой. Есть всё-таки карма. Мне даже так легко стало внутри, примерно как ей же вчера после чтения стихов.  
  
Говорят, понедельник — день тяжёлый. И это правда. Но за всю мою жизнь это самый счастливый понедельник. На радостях я быстро включил комп, не раздеваясь, и открыл переписку с подругой.  
  
«Сегодня самый офигенный день!»  
  
«:)  
А я домой еду».  
  
Мне казалось, она постоянно онлайн. Как ни напишу, всегда сразу отвечает.  
  
«Это был самый крутой концерт из всех, где я была», — всё ещё находясь под впечатлением, писала Имя.  
  
«Неудивительно», — дописал я с улыбкой. Впервые за несколько лет я так радуюсь.


	5. Вторжение. Глава 4

Прошла неделя. С Настей мы помирились. Ну, как помирились — я просто смирился. Это уже случилось, ничего не поделаешь. Сейчас я ей, правда, в разы меньше доверяю, но ведь бывают ситуации, когда она может мне пригодиться. Это не очень хорошо, но это же Настя… Которой я не хочу забивать голову, когда рисую.

 

Я снова сидел в парке и делал наброски, но уже в другом месте. Сейчас я пытался срисовать площадку без детей и не накосячить с тенью. Вечно она у меня под другим углом ложилась.

 

Погода сегодня была значительно лучше, по крайней мере, ни дождей, ни ветра, даже солнце слегка проглядывало. Однако совсем скоро похолодает, а  там и до зимы рукой подать.

 

И мой день рождения.

 

С которым у меня не было связано приятных воспоминаний. Наверное, уже в привычку вошло даже радость искажать так, чтобы потом можно было посетовать на неё. Эдакая призма пессимиста. А чему тут радоваться с такой жизнью? Лучше не рождаться, чем существовать — именно существовать — с мамкиными правилами.

 

Пару раз промелькнули знакомые лица одноклассников, но меня, естественно, никто не заметил. Я отношусь к тому типу людей, которые стараются не высовываться и отсиживаться в уголке, поэтому не факт, что меня бы ещё узнали. Однако про нашу глушь любят пошутить в таком духе: «Пошёл гулять с новой девушкой — встретил всех бывших». Отчасти так и есть, пусть у меня и не было девушки. Но сложно погулять и не встретить хоть одного знакомого. К счастью, мне удавалось если не избегать их, то хотя бы просто отталкивать внешностью от себя так, что начать разговор полезет только Настя. Простая психология: кислая мина = защитный барьер. К сожалению, не на всех работает…

 

Стоило мне вспомнить Настю, в моём поле зрения тут же возникла она. Почему каждый грёбаный раз, когда я сижу в парке и рисую, появляется тот, кому я меньше всего хотел бы раскрыть свою тайну? Но в этот раз я лучше просто домой свалю, а то будет как с Костей.

 

Я быстро начал собираться, но было, похоже, поздно — меня заметили.

 

Настя уверенно шла в мою сторону. Ошибаться я не мог — рядом скамеек просто не было, остальные стояли напротив. Но мне много времени не надо, и вещи к тому моменту были уже сложены. Но она словно предугадала, что я вот-вот сорвусь с места, и быстро подбежала ко мне.

 

— Привет. Мы раньше нигде не встречались? — спросила Настя ещё до того, как я успел среагировать. Теперь убежать не получится. Это будет выглядеть подозрительно. С другой стороны, она не узнала меня, но где-то на подсознательном уровне понимает, что есть во мне что-то знакомое. Серьёзно, стоило лишь вату убрать, парик надеть и одежду сменить — всё, другой человек. Такова логика Насти.

 

— Если честно, я тебя впервые вижу.

 

Честнее некуда. Аплодирую стоя.

 

— Просто ты мне кажешься знакомым… Ну ладно.

 

Как продолжить разговор, я не знал, поэтому собирался уйти до того, как она что-то вспомнит и узнает во мне Женю Тимофееву, но Настино подсознание было против.

 

— Постой… Ты часто сюда ходишь? — спросила она и прищурилась.

 

— Извини, я спешу.

 

Я убежал ещё до того, как она успела что-либо сказать. А если и успела, я не услышал. Не станет же она за мной гнаться, да?

 

***

 

— Представляешь, я вчера такого странного парня видела… Сначала я не поняла, но уже дома до меня дошло, как он на тебя похож, — рассказывала мне Настя перед уроком свои приключения в парке. Я же старался не выдать беспокойство.

 

— Чем же? — как можно ровнее спросил я.

 

— Увиливает от ответа, как и ты, лицом слегка, даже голос похож. У тебя что, брат-близнец появился?

 

По Настиному лицу было сложно понять, шутит она или всерьёз. Ей-богу, опять своих сериалов пересмотрела, отсмотрела и обсмотрелась, что ли? Иногда она делает такие тупые выводы, что даже не смешно. И при этом умудряется быть отличницей. Впрочем, если это было шуткой, то моя ситуация очень плачевная…

 

— Да полно таких нерешительных, как я. Голос не особо оригинальный, вон у Таньки на твой похож, но вы даже не родственники… — Настя меня перебила на полуслове:

 

— На грубый слух, может, и похож, но так — нет.

 

Она хотела ещё что-то сказать, но тут прозвенел звонок. Кажется, в этот раз пронесло. Надеюсь, она забудет об этом случае.

 

Я посмотрел на Костю. Он сидел с местной няшей-стесняшей — Кристиной. В чём-то я с ней даже был похож, но если я просто не высовываюсь, дабы не выдать себя, то она именно не хочет привлекать к себе людей. С ней разговор не клеился даже по самым обыденным темам типа стенгазеты. Я вновь перевёл взгляд на Костю. Он развернулся к Лене и о чём-то оживлённо с ней беседовал. Быстро, однако, внимание девушек завоевал. Может, это просто со мной разговор завязать нельзя? Потому что в тупик я мог зайти и с Настей, и с Костей, да и с любым одноклассником. И всё же обидно. Парнями я, конечно, тоже не брезгую, но кому я такой нужен? Что-то слишком часто я задумываюсь об этом в последнее время… Соберись, Женя, прекрати ныть!

 

— Осторожнее там, а то дыру в нём прожжёшь, — шепнула мне Настя, и я вздрогнул.

 

— Да я просто задумалась.

 

— Ну да, оправдывайся.

 

И снова ни по голосу, ни по лицу не понять, смешно ей или она злится. Думаю, Настя сможет сохранять покер-фейс и спокойный голос даже в том случае, если ей придётся сообщать о конце света. Она делает это в тех случаях, когда ей это выгодно. И ведь она явно недвусмысленно намекала на свою симпатию к Косте… Или это мне так показалось?

 

***

 

Прогулка под дождём. Любимая погода романтиков и просто утончённых натур. А мне просто не хотелось возвращаться домой. Не могу видеть ту пустую квартиру, аж физически плохо становится. К счастью, зонтик есть.

 

Мимо меня пролетали одноклассники, спешащие к себе. Им-то есть к кому идти.

 

Одним из таких был Костя. Я бы не обратил на него внимания, если бы он не подошёл ко мне.

 

— Привет, никак поймать тебя не могу без Насти. Это… — Костя замялся. Я молчал. — Я бы тебя позвал и без её просьбы. Просто… — Я перебил его:

 

— Да забей, я не злюсь.

 

Отчасти это было правдой. Кто он мне, чтобы тратить на него нервы? Всего лишь одноклассник. Всего лишь неловкая ситуация. Проще забить. Имя была со мной согласна в этом плане.

 

Я заметил, что Костя идёт за мной, хотя его дом был совсем в другой стороне. Проводить меня решил, что ли? Или просто вычислить, где я живу?

 

— Правда? — на всякий случай спросил он.

 

— Да. Идти за мной до дома не надо.

 

— Будто ты не знаешь, что по городу маньяки ходят. Если тебя убьют, это будет на моей совести.

 

Я не верил, что он это из добрых побуждений делает, но видимых причин послать его не было, поэтому пришлось терпеть.

 

Что-то слишком много места в моей жизни занимает этот Костя для «простого одноклассника». Вторжение, не иначе.


	6. Дружба. Глава 1

Снова школа. Снова знакомые унылые лица. Насти ещё не было (опаздывает, видимо), поэтому я думал, чем занять себя до начала урока. Костя, словно прочитав мои мысли, подошёл ко мне.  
  
— Привет, — поздоровался он и улыбнулся. У меня не было никаких предположений, зачем я ему сдался. Вроде наши отношения разве что самую малость сдвинулись с мёртвой точки в сторону приятельских, но он, кажется, со всеми девчонками заигрывал, так что особенным я не был. И слава богу.  
  
— Что-то хотел? — постарался спросить я как можно нейтральнее, однако мой голос всё равно прозвучал грубо. Костя было хотел что-то сказать, но…  
  
— Изменяешь мне? — послышался сзади наигранно-обиженный Настин голос. Я обернулся. Она стояла у порога и беззлобно улыбалась. Опа. Когда они успели перейти на ту стадию в отношениях, где даже невинное общение с другой девушкой считается изменой? Словно тоже прочитав мои мысли, Настя продолжила: — Женя, я к тебе обращаюсь.  
  
Костя тихо засмеялся, а мне стало неловко за то, что я напридумывал. Сам себя накручиваю.  
  
— В общем, хорошо, что вы подружились, мне даже делать ничего не пришлось. Теперь не придётся выбирать, с кем из вас пойти гулять, — сказала Настя. — Поэтому предлагаю пойти сегодня вместе. У вас же никаких планов нет?  
  
Выбирать? Они уже гуляли? Хотя какое мне дело?  
  
— Я весь день в вашем распоряжении, — он вновь улыбнулся, только в этот раз как-то пошло… или мне показалось?  
  
Я посмотрел на Костю. Не то чтобы меня он сильно бесил, но просто я бы предпочёл пообщаться с Имя (а то слишком мало времени ей уделяю), чем с ними. Но они не поймут. Да и предчувствие такое, будто лучше пойти… Ладно, соглашусь.  
  
— Ну, вроде ничего важного…  
  
— Хорошо, тогда в три чтобы были у входа в парк.  
  
Прозвенел звонок, и мы расселись по местам. Честно говоря, вообще идти не хочется. Наверное, всё-таки зря согласился.  
  
— Ты опять так на него смотришь, — прошептала мне Настя на ухо. — Я вижу между вами химию. Скрываешь от меня что-то?  
  
Да уж, в этом мы с ней похожи. Я шипперю её с Костей, а она — меня. Хотя куда вероятнее, что просто ревнует. Но в то же время будто пытается свести (к чему тогда эта прогулка втроём и желание подружить нас?), что противоречит друг другу. Может, я что-то не так понимаю? Должно быть, так и есть. Просто стихи и её лирическое настроение говорили об обратном. Ладно, будем считать (как бы бредово это ни звучало), что она хотела его влюбить в себя. Или просто разонравился. Или… да чёрт его знает, не хочу о причинах её поведения размышлять, меня больше смущает другое. А если эта попытка свести нас начнёт давать плоды со стороны Кости? Страшно представить, что начнётся. И неудобно, и стрёмно. И если мы начнём слишком тесно общаться, то он может раскрыть меня, чего мне не надо. Лучше избегать его. Да, я так и поступлю.  
  
Только вот… почему он в последнее время занимает так много места в моей голове? Да и кто вообще сказал, что она нас свести пытается? Опять себя накручиваю.  
  


***

  
В назначенное время я уже стоял на Парковой и буквально считал ворон, рассматривая парк. Погода сегодня если не хорошая, то хотя бы относительно неплохая — пасмурно, ветер, дождя нет, сухо, оранжевые листики тут и там. Но всё равно в моей лёгкой куртке холодно. Бр. Пока дождёшься их, в сосульку превратишься.  
  
Почувствовав вибрацию в кармане, я достал телефон. Сообщение было от Насти:  
  
«Мы немного задержимся».  
  
«Мы»? Они вместе гуляют хрен знает где, пока я тут мёрзну? Да ну нафиг их.  
  
Но уходить я, однако, не спешил, вопреки своим мыслям. Словно что-то держало. То же предчувствие, что и в классе. Хотя что особенного может случиться на прогулке? Ничего. Смысла стоять нет.  
  
Я только успел сделать пару шагов в сторону дома, как меня сзади окликнула Настя. Обернувшись, увидел, как она, запыхавшаяся, бежала ко мне, таща полудохлого Костю. Видимо, бегать не умеет. Ладно, не все рождаются спортсменами.  
  
Я пошёл навстречу, дабы было быстрее.  
  
— Привет, давно ждёшь? — сходу спросила Настя.  
  
— Всего полчаса, подумаешь, — ответил я с нескрываемым сарказмом, а после перевёл злой взгляд сначала на Настю, а затем — на Костю. — Вы там не охренели часом, нет?  
  
— Прости, просто она… — начал Костя, но Настя шикнула на него, мол, молчи. Секреты? Ладно…  
  
Подул холодный ветер. Я поёжился и зевнул. Холодно.  
  
— Куда пойдём? — спросил я, зная, что Настя по-любому всё продумала.  
  
— Давай сначала в кафе заглянем? Заодно погреемся.  
  
— Хорошая идея, — поддержал её Костя. Я лишь молча кивнул. Пускай денег лишних у меня не водилось, ведь зарабатывал я их своим честным летним трудом, но я так давно не ел ничего вкусного, что отказаться просто не мог.  
  


***

  
Уминая тёплый чай с блинами, я уже и думать забыл, что всего-то двадцать минут назад мёрз. Настя и Костя о чём-то шептались, толком не притронувшись к своим тарелкам, но мне было всё равно. «Когда я ем, я глух и нем» — это явно про меня придумали.  
  
Откинувшись на спинку дивана, я посмотрел в окно. Внутри снова похолодело. Как же всё-таки, однако, влияет на меня то, что я вижу. Видимо, даже если температура будет -40, но за окном я увижу лето, то всё равно не замёрзну.  
  
— Мне надо отойти, — сказала Настя и убежала в сторону туалета. Костя сразу же придвинулся ко мне поближе. Эм…  
  
— Слушай…  
  
Мне стало не по себе. Что он хочет? Может, он спалил меня? Так, Женя, не паникуй…  
  
— Тогда же ты меня не дослушала и убежала. Настя попросила тебя позвать, но я бы и сам тебя пригласил.  
  
— Господи, да забей ты уже. Столько можно одно и то же по кругу перетирать? Я же несколько раз сказала, что не злюсь. Ещё тогда, когда ты за мной домой увязался, — слегка раздражённо ответил я.  
  
— Я помню. Вопрос в другом. Если ты не злишься, то почему продолжаешь так враждебно ко мне относиться?  
  
Чёрт, неужели так заметно? Я тяжело вздохнул. Сейчас будет мини-откровение от Жени №1, как в каком-то там Старо-Новом Завете.  
  
— Я ко всем так отношусь. Пока не подружусь с ними, по крайней мере.  
  
Он хотел ещё что-то сказать, но тут вернулась Настя. Костя отодвинулся от меня, а я вернулся к блинам, словно ничего и не было. Опять начнёт втирать что-то про свою «химию».  
  


***

  
— Ладно, всем пока, — сказала Настя, когда уже стемнело. — Костя, проводи Женю, она слабая, от маньяков не отобьётся.  
  
Я настолько охренел, что даже не нашёлся с ответом. Вы там сговорились, что ли? Настя тоже не боксёрка, так что теперь?  
  
На плечо мне легка рука Кости.  
  
— Да чёрт с тобой, пошли. Всё равно уже знаешь, где я живу.  
  


***

  
На этой неделе мы ещё два раза выбрались погулять. И каждую прогулку Настя вела себя аки сваха. Бесит. Надоело это странное поведение. Что ж за хрень тут происходит? Никак понять не могу.  
  
Едва дождавшись, когда она зайдёт в класс и сядет рядом, я тут же сказал:  
  
— Надо поговорить.  
  
— Ну?  
  
Я вздохнул. Неприятный разговор, но надо расставить точки над i.  
  
— Почему ты постоянно пытаешься свести меня с Костей?  
  
Её глаза стали размером с тарелку, мол, я тут ни при чём.  
  
— Жень, ты чего?.. Совсем уже?  
  
— Если нет, то почему ты так странно себя ведёшь? То вроде сама за ним бегала, даже стихи писала, а теперь вечно пытаешься меня оставить с ним наедине.  
  
— Ты с луны упала? Что за бред ты несёшь?  
  
Я медленно начинал закипать. Ладно, Настя, не говори. Назло тебе начну общаться с Костей.  
  
— Да пошла ты, — бросил я и демонстративно отвернулся.  
  
Костя сегодня сидел один. В голову стрельнула странная идея, я как-то на автомате собрал вещи и пересел к нему.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Эта глава мне показалось какой-то бредовой и, возможно, даже слишком быстрой (в плане событий). Но мне нужно было начать эту арку.
> 
> И да, огромное спасибо бете. Без неё я бы вряд ли вообще дописал.


	7. 2.2. Дружба

Костя явно порядочно так охренел от такого сюжетного поворота, но вроде особо не возражал. У Насти же дёрнулся глаз от злости. Она даже сломала карандаш. Так этой стерве и надо. Попорчу ей кровь, нервы и настроение, как она мне. «Детский сад, штаны на лямках», — сказал бы кто-то, но это было началом настоящей войны. Я чувствовал, всё так просто не закончится.

— Вы что, поссорились?.. — спустя пару минут спросил Костя, всё ещё офигевая. Значит, ничего не слышал. Оно и к лучшему.

— Типа того, — небрежно ответил я и уткнулся в учебник, чтобы показать, что разговор окончен.

— И надолго ты со мной?

В другом контексте эта фраза звучала бы совсем иначе. И это напрягало. Даже если бы он был последним разумным существом во всей Вселенной, я бы не стал пытаться с ним строить отношения. Во-первых, гомофоб ты или нет, а с биологической точки зрения это отклонение, ибо природа показала вам средний палец. Во-вторых, он бы и сам не захотел, узнав мою тайну. В-третьих, я тоже, скорее всего, был бы против. Почему я об этом думаю?

— Как получится. Возможно, до конца года.

Костю явно это не обрадовало. Он хотел ещё что-то сказать, но прозвенел мой любимый спасительный звонок. Училка, которой было плевать на нашу маленькую анархию, встала со стула, разминая на ходу ноги, и подошла к доске. Мне её порой жаль. Неблагодарная работа — горбатишься за пятнадцать тысяч, несколько лет копишь на бытовую технику, о ремонте и поездках даже не думаешь, проверяешь по ночам кучи тетрадей, терпишь неуважение спиногрызов, а потом тебя увольняют, потому что увидели на роликах, в ночном клубе или в купальнике. Ну нахер, в какой бы жопе я ни был, педагогический — последнее место, куда я пойду.

***

 

Шли дни, а ничего не менялось. Мы по-прежнему злились друг на друга, но Костя с Настей продолжали общаться. Правда, она и про меня не забывала — вечно пыталась какую-нибудь гадость сделать. Жвачки на стульях — это прошлый век, теперь у нас есть пранк, Интернет и компромат. Последнего у Насти завались — я же не думал, что она каждое моё слово обернёт против меня же. У неё есть какой-никакой, но авторитет, так что её слова имеют вес. И вроде бы мне никакого дела, но я не хочу никакого лишнего внимания к своей персоне. Я, блин, боюсь. Хуже раскрытия ничего быть не может.

Через неделю после моего переезда выпал первый снег. Я не радовался, в отличие от многих. Ощущение сказки? Засуньте его себе в жопу. Это реальная жизнь. Говно, которое все старательно прячут за яркой обёрткой. Чтобы она превратилась в настоящую конфету, должно произойти чудо. Не в нашем мире. Не в нашей параллели. Не в нашей вселенной.

Скоро будет мой день рождения, а мне даже некого звать. Мать, как всегда, подарит деньги (немного — зачем мне лишние карманные), скажет пару сухих слов и уйдёт на работу. Лучше бы вообще делала вид, что это обычный день, чем устраивала показуху. Я знаю, что она относится ко мне как к говну, но даже так это жёстко.

Из-за этого у меня портилось настроение на весь день. И как бы Настя ни старалась, развеселить меня у неё не получалось. Но в этом году мы поссорились. Очень вовремя, однако мириться с ней ради мнимого праздника как-то слишком. И почему я такой правильный?

Может, Костю позвать? Хотя я его знаю всего чуть больше месяца, но выбора нет. Имя не получится приехать ко мне. Конечно, я не смогу закатить пир горой, как он. И вряд ли он захочет прийти. Это глупо. Что я могу предложить? Тупые посиделки с тортом из магаза а-ля первоклассники? Просто бродить по городу? Скучно. Больше не позволяют финансы. До этого мы каждый мой день рождения праздновали у Насти дома. Вообще, было не так уж и плохо: смотрели фильмы, ели пиццу, играли на приставке, а потом я оставался на ночь. Её родители относились ко мне лучше родной матери, несмотря на напряжённые отношения между ними. Хотя Насте это только на руку — меньше контроля. Можно сделать то же самое, в принципе… но поменять подругу на друга и сменить дом. Приставка у меня тоже есть — несколько лет копил. Правда, играл не сильно много — комп мне как-то больше понравился.

Да, всё же позову к себе. Маме пофиг, да и большую часть времени она будет на работе. А может, вообще в ночную уйдёт. Тем даже лучше. Хотя с Настей всё же можно помириться. Но уже после дня рождения.

***

 

— Зовёшь меня? Ты серьёзно? — удивился Костя.

— А что не так-то? — спросил я. Честно говоря, меня это напрягло. Я буду чувствовать себя неловко и ущербно, если он откажется.

— Просто… неожиданно.

— Я понимаю, у нас совсем не то, что у тебя, возможно, будет скучно, но мне просто даже позвать некого, — попытался надавить на жалось я. Я не Настя, от меня уверенностью за километр не несёт, так что будем использовать другой козырь. Надеюсь, подействует.

— Так и не помирились с Настей? — будто огорчённо спросил Костя. Можно подумать, ему есть дело. Хотя… а вдруг действительно есть? Не все же такие пофигисты, как я.

— Как видишь, нет. А это что, влияет на твой ответ?

— Просто я подозреваю, что я был бы последним в твоём списке, будь он немного больше.

Я тяжело вздохнул.

— Значит, не придёшь?

Тупой вопрос. По-моему, он мне разве что прямым текстом не отказал. Может, вообще не праздновать? Кому я нафиг нужен?

— Приду, если ты хочешь. Просто ты так резко меняешь ко мне отношение.

А ведь, по сути, я его тоже использую. Я не хотел мириться ради этого с Настей, поэтому я вспомнил про Костю. Хотя, думаю, я бы его позвал и без ссоры. Просто потому, что он на втором месте после Насти среди одноклассников, с которыми я часто общаюсь. Третьего места, как нетрудно догадаться, нет. Да и мне действительно хочется его позвать. Просто что-то странное происходит. Не могу объяснить.

— Спасибо, — тихо сказал я, не зная, как продолжить разговор. Сознание затуманилось. Я почувствовал себя спокойно и расслабленно. Словно всё хорошо и всегда так будет. Всё стало как во сне. Я не помню, как прошли остальные уроки, как я добрался до дома, что произошло раньше. Просто было легко на душе. Ощущение, будто очистил её от грехов, тьмы и боли. Словно заново родился. Как после душа, только лучше. Мне не было так хорошо со времён… да никогда.

Это чувство не пропало и на следующее утро. Оно было очень странным, но я по-настоящему чувствовал себя счастливым. Наверное, примерно такие симптомы и дарит алкоголь. Правда, голова не болела и не тошнило, но многие описывают дымку внутри.

Шёл я в школу с хорошим предчувствием. Я чувствовал себя так радостно, как когда Настя в лужу грохнулась, только куда лучше. Я не соображал, что происходит, и делал всё на автомате — спасибо мышечной памяти. Это ненормально, но мне хотелось, чтобы так было вечно. Такое чувство, что эндорфины решили подобным образом компенсировать своё отсутствие долгие годы. Как бы там ни было, даже если я от этого умру, это будет самая лучшая смерть, какую только можно пожелать.

В реальный мир с небес на землю я спустился только после замечания учителя. Я толком не расслышал, но он сказал что-то про облака с тонной пренебрежения и недовольства. Вот уж кого я точно не жалею, так это его. Всё словно рассеялось, но лишь на секунду. Я вновь почувствовал прилив сил и внутренний подъём. Хотелось летать.

С того дня это чувство не покидало меня. Я в красках, во всех подробностях представлял свой день рождения. Мне было интересно, как всё пройдёт. Я думал об этом постоянно: перед сном, во время отдыха, на уроках. Никак не получалось выбросить из головы. Впервые я ждал этого, отсчитывая дни и зачёркивая их в календаре. Я словно обрёл смысл жизни.

Ноги сами несли меня в школу — меня будто что-то звало туда, чему я не мог сопротивляться. Пропустить хотя бы день стало для меня смерти подобно. Словно магнитом притягивало.

Мы стали чаще общаться с Костей. Даже обменялись номерами и добавили друг друга в соцсетях. Пару раз мы играли по сети. И, когда я общался с ним, время словно останавливалось. Я наконец-то обрёл друга.


End file.
